


It's Going Down, I'm Yelling Tinder

by inkheart9459



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becommissar Week, F/F, kink au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after the breakup with Jesse and Beca has been doing nothing but sulking. Stacie, as a last resort to get her to move on introduces Beca to Tinder. The confidence boost from people liking her is nice, but she doesn't really do anything other than swipe through. Until they get to worlds and a certain gorgeous German pops up on her screen, then things get a bit interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going Down, I'm Yelling Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beautiful cinnamon roll Valnixyrie who was both the person who came up with the plot bunny for this story, and the beta. You're GREAT. And also, yes of course this is for becommissar week which starts today and I'm excited.

Beca tapped her fingers on the counter and sighed. She didn’t really feel like doing anything but she didn’t really feel like doing nothing either. Which is exactly what she had felt like for the last week and it was entirely frustrating.

She sighed again and put her head down. Soon enough one of the Bellas would come in and try to talk to her, and she would appreciate it, as she had for the past few days, but also she would be annoyed as fuck. She just needed a distraction, honestly.

Beca looked at her phone, knowing that it would have no messages. Jesse wouldn’t text her anymore. Or wouldn’t be texting her for a while. A week ago he had come to her and said the very frightening words ‘we need to talk,’ and it had been exactly what she’d feared. He told her they needed a break. He didn’t think they were working out together, were too distant from each other, weren’t exactly sure who the other was anymore, whatever the fuck else people said at the end of relationships. Beca had fought him about it. She thought they were fine, busy, with a little less time for each other than normal, but that would change soon. Nothing beside the fact that they hadn’t spent as much time together had been different. It could all be fixed easily.

Except then Jesse told her that he’d met someone else. She worked for the movie studio he’d finally landed a job with. They had hit it off after he’d emailed her to find out how it was to work there. Nothing had happened between them, Jesse swore, but Beca didn’t know if she was in any mind to really believe that. She’d broken it off completely, rage and hurt flowing through her easily. The Bellas had been a godsend to help her through it, and so had the many practices needed right before Worlds, but still when she was alone, she ended up like this.

“Becs!” Stacie shouted, before coming into the kitchen. She flopped down on the bar stool beside her. “Packed yet?”

Beca nodded. That had been one of the first things she’d done when she’d come home to an empty house. She needed something to distract herself, and that had done the job nicely with her music cranked up so loud it was a wonder that she had ear drums left.

“Awesome, I’m so excited!” She wiggled a bit in her seat. “Just imagine, hot Danish boys.” She sighed, a dreamy smile on her face.

Beca scrunched her face. “Not exactly so excited about the opposite sex right now, dude.”

Stacie looked sympathetic for all of a second before her phone vibrated and she perked up. She opened the notification and clapped. “Yes, oh my god, I hoped he would match with me. He’s so dreamy!”

Beca leaned forward and took a look at the little circular picture on Stacie’ screen. He was definitely decent looking. “How’d you find him?”

Stacie shot her a disbelieving look. “Do you not have a Tinder?”

“A what? The only thing I know about Tinder is that you can start fires with it and Aubrey is satan for making us look for it in the middle of the woods.”

“Oh my god, how as a newly single woman do you not know about this. Like, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. Everyone knows that.”

“Um, not so sure about that, but like, if you could explain what the fuck you’re talking about that would be cool.”

Stacie pressed a few buttons and we back to her home screen. She showed Beca the little icon with a flame on it. “This is Tinder. It’s a dating app you can get for your phone.” She launched the app again and brought up a picture of a guy. “If you like how a guy or girl looks, then you swipe right. If you think they’re not good looking you swipe left and they’re gone forever. Now if both of you swipe right you’ll get matched and you can talk to each other. It’s great for just a hookup if that’s what you want, but other people actually find people to date and all of that too. You should totally try it, if nothing else it’s a bit of a confidence boost when someone matches with you because it means they think you’re hot.”

Beca looked down at her phone. Did she really want to do something like that. It was so not her. But fuck it was a distraction, might as well. She went into the app store, downloaded, and then opened the app. It asked her to set up her account.

Stacie took Beca’s phone from her. “Hold on a second and I’ll set it up for you, okay?”

Beca just shrugged. She waited as Stacie typed some things in and smiled. She handed Beca back the phone a second later. “If you wanna change anything in your profile just go in here.” She pointed to a little gear. “Other than that there’s not much else to it. Get swiping.”

Beca looked at the first boy who popped up. Dude looked like a potato. She swiped left. Next was a cute girl, went to Barden, liked music and dogs and had a decent smile, what the hell, why not. She swiped right. And so she continued for a little while. Stacie was right, it was good distraction at least. About an hour in she actually started getting some matches and she did feel her self-confidence rising a bit. A smile smile started to creep onto her face as Stacie beside her chatted away with one of her matches.

Chloe stormed in like a hurricane. “Oh my god, are you two packed. We leave in less than twelve hours for the airport! Are you sure you have everything?”

Beca nodded. “Yeah, Chlo, we got this.”

Stacie just nodded calmly. “Girl, I got this down and I still got time to talk to hotties. Where have you been?”

Chloe perked up. “Did you get matched with that one cute one?”

“Oh hell yeah, of course I did. No one can resist this piece of ass.” Stacie slapped her butt and smirked. “He actually can talk for a boy too, I’m impressed. Good eyes, Red.”

“Wait,” Beca said, stopping the conversation. “You knew about Tinder?” she asked Chloe.

“Duh, Becs, who doesn’t know about Tinder?” Chloe bustled over to the fridge, grabbed out a water and opened it, chugging like half of it before calming a bit.

“Short stuff didn’t know about Tinder before I showed it to her.”

“Oi, I know she doesn’t live under a rock because she sleeps right beside me at night, but I’m beginning to have my doubts about that,” Fat Amy walked in. “Because all of us talk about it all of the time.”

Beca scowled. “I’ve had better things to do with my life than rate people just based on how attractive they are. And I had a boyfriend, remember?”

Amy scoffed. “Sure, and I have Bumper, but we’re both still on Tinder. What does it matter?”

“Um, I would think to most people it would matter.” Beca folded her arms across her chest.

Everyone else in the room just shrugged.

“I mean open communication on the subject is key, but most things on Tinder mean nothing more and half the time or more you don’t even talk with the people you match with,” Chloe said.

“Yeah, I mean I have like two hundred matches and maybe talked to fifty of them,” Stacie said.

“Two hundred? Damn, girl, you’ve been moving,” Fat Amy said.

Stacie smirked. “What can I say, I’ve got game. You all know.”

Beca couldn’t really say anything about that.

“Beca!” Legacy called as she walked in the door. “Beca!” She walked into the kitchen, hyperventilating slightly.

“What is it mini-me?” Beca got up from her stool.

“Um, I may be freaking out a bit. And I need to pack still, but could we go through everything while I pack?” She looked up at Beca with wide brown puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah come on, Legacy, anything to get away from the Tinder party.”

“The what?”

Beca turned around and faced everyone else. “Ha! Not the only one that didn’t know.”

Stacie waved her off. “That doesn’t count, she’s the innocent one.” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Fine whatever.” She turned back to Legacy. “Let’s go do the thing.” Emily nodded and hurried up the stairs. “Nerds!” Was Beca’s final parting shot before she followed after.

  
  


Beca was bored. Like super-mega-ultra bored. And everyone else was still getting ready to go out. She’d been ready for like fifteen minutes already but Chloe was still in a towel, Stacie was running around in her underwear, Fat Amy was going on about how she was gonna rock Bumper’s world while putting on more eyeliner than was probably legal. She would be here for a very, very long while.

She pulled out her phone, connected to the hotel’s wifi and pulled up the internet. She browsed around for a little while but nothing was really holding her attention. She closed out of Safari and came to the screen where her Tinder app had a notification. Well, she had nothing better to do now that they had won worlds, she might as well see what hot Danish people Tinder had to offer.

Beca sorted through a bunch of tall men in scarves and peacoats with scruffy beards. Not super duper her type, but they were aesthetically pleasing so she swiped right anyway. Couldn’t hurt. But holy fuck the girls here were almost angelic looking. And tall, like not tall like the stupid leader of DSM with her hella-long never-ending legs, but still rather tall for women. Beca sort of had to admit that she liked that a little bit. She found herself not even hesitating before swiping right for every single one of them.

And maybe she was going to have to rethink that whole totally straight thing later, but that was not now and so she ignored it.

Chloe sat down beside her, now finally in her underwear, towel wrapped around her hair. “Oh, that boy’s cute.” She swiped right for Beca.

Beca snatched her phone away. “Hey! I don’t do that on yours now do I?”

Chloe inched further into Beca’s personal space, just like always. “But half the fun is just seeing if people like you. You can’t do that if you don’t like people first, duh.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t exactly being that selective, Chloe. But I’d like to actually choose for myself, you know.”

“Fine, fine.” Chloe shrugged, smiling still in her good natured way. “So have you gotten any hot Danish matches yet?”

Beca shook her head. “Not yet, but I’ve only been on for a few minutes or so.”

Chloe popped up from the bed, going over to her stuff and pulling out her outfit for the night. “Well, let us know if anyone good pops up.”

Fat Amy and Stacie chorused their agreements from the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Beca went back to browsing.

Another few minutes rolled by and a girl she swore looked familiar popped up. She squinted at the screen. She had dark hair that fell past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was pretty, smiling wide with white teeth on display. Beca clicked on her picture and her profile opened to something in German. Well, that didn’t exactly help her.

“Hey guys,” Beca said, walking into the bathroom where the other three were crowded around the mirror, applying various sorts of makeup. “Why does she look familiar.” She held out her phone and Stacie took it from her first.

Her eyes widened and her voice went a little higher from excitement. “Oh my god, that’s the hot one from the German team. I didn’t know she had a Tinder! I have to find her.”

“Wait, she’s from DSM?” Beca asked following Stacie and her phone as the other woman ran back into the main room.

“Yeah, duh, as if anything that hot could be anything other than German, though the Danish people do give them a run for their money.” Stacie picked up her phone and put Beca’s down.

“Oh, I guess that explains why she’s familiar.” She picked up her phone and plopped back down on the bed. “I didn’t know you’d even noticed anyone on that team.”

Stacie looked at her like she was crazy. “Oh my god how could I not? They’re all great looking with fucking outstanding muscles, though that one, what does it say her name is?”

“Um, Aren, I think is how you say that.”

“Yeah, Aren, she’s the best out of all of them. I’d totally love to hit that. Good thing the other thing that Tinder is good for besides a confidence boost is a good way to set up hookups.” Stacie smirked and set to searching for Aren in the vast catalogue of people on Tinder.

Beca bit her lip. She wondered what the odds were that if one member of DSM had a Tinder that any of the rest of them did. Well, more specifically if the Kommissar did. Which why would she even care whether Kommissar had one or not. Tinder was supposed to just be a distraction for her, a confidence boost. She wasn’t actually supposed to do anything with it. At least that’s what she’d told herself a few days ago. And there was that whole woman thing. Maybe she was going to have to work on that sooner than she thought.

“Um, can you tell me if you see Kommissar while you’re looking for Aren?” Beca looked down at her phone, refusing to look anywhere in Stacie’s direction.

“Sure, sure,” Stacie said distractedly. “That’s the hot blonde one who looks like she wants to eat you for lunch every time you talk, right?”

“Yeah, um, probably, I mean, I don’t know about the eating me for lunch thing, but--”

“Oh no, sweetie, the looks she gives you scream panty-ripper, like gonna slam you back on the bed and eat you out until you beg to stop, that sort of look.”

Beca’s heart skipped a few beats. “You’re kidding...right?”

“Dead serious. She’s got a toner for you the size of Australia.”

Fat Amy appeared as if summoned by the name of her homeland. “Oi, what, someone need something wrestled.”

Stacie looked up. “Nah, someone wants to wrestle Beca, though.”

“German chick?” Amy asked without hesitation.

“Yup.”

“Wait, does everyone think she interested in me, besides like me?”

There was a chorus of yeses.

“How the hell have I not noticed?”

“Because you were too busy having an awkward toner for her too.” Fat Amy shrugged. “Really, short stack, your sweat smells like cinnamon? That’s the best you could do? I think I could talk better trash in my sleep.”

“Well you didn’t exactly speak up to help me now did you.”

“I enjoy watching trainwrecks like everyone else.”

“Amy!” Beca shouted.

“What, it’s true.” She walked back into the bathroom.

Beca huffed, but kept going through people on Tinder at her slow-ish pace. Stacie was blowing through people with hardly a glance. Even if it was only for fun Beca didn’t understand how she did that. She took time to actually go through most of the people’s profiles, looking at all pictures before really deciding. If nothing else at least she could say she wasn’t quite as shallow. Still shallow, totally, but more than a thimble full at least.

She gasped as she finally saw a familiar face come up on screen. Kommissar was right in front of her, smiling wide, hair down around her shoulders for once, looking even more like an angel with the softer look. Not that Beca didn’t like the sort of BDSM vibe that DSM gave off when they were in their competition gear, but this was...breathtaking.

She clicked on Kommissar’s picture and read over her profile carefully. Though she couldn’t understand a fucking word because of course it was in German. Ugh, and it was too complicated for the high school German she knew. In order to understand what was there she was totally going to have to use google translate or something. She was totally desperate enough to do that, too.

But before that she flicked through Mina’s pictures. There were a couple more of Kommissar in a more casual atmosphere, face soft as it had been in the first picture, still smiling, and then there were a few of her as DSM’s leader, eyeliner thick and dark, dressed to kill. And after she had been through everything else, did she finally actually look at Kommissar’s name and age.

“Mina,” it read, “24.”

So her name was Mina and she was a couple years older than Beca. Well, the older thing wasn’t a surprise. But the name Mina...well it fit, but like, Beca was imagining her name would be something harsher, just something that went along with the whole murder image. She didn’t know what she was expecting exactly, but not something like Mina, she knew that much.

She stared at her favorite picture for a few more seconds. Mina was staring up into in a light somewhere above her. Her skin lit up, golden undertones coming out strongly, her eyes a deep and bright blue, an awed expression on her face. Beca wasn’t sure that she had ever seen anything more beautiful.

And then finally she held her breath, still staring at the picture, and pressed the little heart in the top right corner. Maybe, if she was really lucky--

The matched animation popped up immediately and Beca sat there stunned. What the hell had just happened? Surely that couldn’t be right. For her to have matched with Mina immediately, Mina would have already had to swiped right on her.

She dropped her phone. Holy fucking shit.

“Stace,” Beca said, still looking down at her phone.

“Hmm?” Stacie asked absently.

“I found Kommissar.”

Stacie perked up at that and looked over. “Oh, really, what’s her profile look like. Is it pictures of her scowling?” She laughed and picked up Beca’s phone before Beca had any say in the matter. “Holy shit, you did more than just find her. You matched with her. I told you she had the hots for you. Guys! Beca matched with tall, blonde and German on Tinder.”

“Get some!” Amy yelled, but didn’t come out of the bathroom.

Chloe peeked her head around the door frame and just grinned. “You should ask her if she’s going to the after party too. You guys should meet up.”

“Uh, no way, I mean, like, guys. I can’t do that.” Her heartbeat skyrocketed just thinking about it. She looked at Chloe like she was fucking insane.

Chloe just shrugged. “You should though. What happens in Copenhagen stays in Copenhagen, right?”

Beca shook her head. “No, we live in the age of the internet. What happens here will probably end up on Facebook or some shit.”

The red head waved that concern off like it was nothing. “What would make it on there that would be so bad?”

“Naked pictures, generally pictures of bad decisions, an announcement to the world that maybe I’m not as straight as I appear to be.”

Amy popped out at that. “Lesbihonest, you were never really that straight. I think it’s safe to assume that everyone else was just waiting for you to come clean, too.” She looked at Chloe. “I mean, this one did back in the tent,”

Chloe blushed as red as her hair but she didn’t deny it.

“Quite frankly I’m a bit disappointed that you two didn’t make Bloe a reality, but whatever, don’t follow my genius plans.”

“You only say that because you have a bet going with CR.” Stacie kept on swiping.

“Hey! That’s not the only reason. Bloe is good together.”

Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe just shrugged.

“I mean, like, she’s my friend and I love her and if we’re both single at thirty we would probably totally end up together, but that’s not the sort of relationship we have.” She watched Chloe carefully to make sure what she was saying was true on both of their parts. Chloe just nodded along and Beca was relieved. She didn’t want to hurt her feelings. And honestly, if Chloe was anyone else, she could imagine them working out as a couple, but it was Chloe, and so there was just something that didn’t work about that picture. She supposed some people you just fell in platonic love with and that was that.

“If we’re still single at thirty we’re getting a cat together.” Chloe walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“Sounds good,” Beca shouted back.

Stacie handed Beca back her phone. “My fingers slipped.” She smirked and got up, walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind her before Beca even realized what was going on.

She looked down at her phone and saw that Stacie had messaged Mina. And Mina had messaged back.

“Stacie what the fuck!” She yelled. She was up off the bed in a second, banging on the bathroom door, but it didn’t budge and all there was from inside was laughter. Beca huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn’t going to get anywhere on that front. Stacie wouldn’t come back out until she was sure Beca had calmed down. Or was sufficiently distracted by the conversation with Mina. Which was almost the same thing for her, but not the same thing for Beca. At. All.

She went and sat down on the bed once more and looked at what Stacie had sent. “Hey ;)”

Well, that wasn’t too bad at least.

“Hello, tiny mouse. I was pleased to see we matched. How is being a winner for once?”

Beca replied before she could even think of it. “Hey! I’ve been a winner before. Or did you forget that you had to win a national competition before they let you compete at worlds?”

“Let me amend my previous statement then: how does it feel to be a real winner?”

“I don’t know, how are you getting on speaking loser?” Beca stuck out her tongue at the screen.

“I admit, it is awkward, but well deserved. I will get the hang of it as I did the other eight languages I speak.”

Beca sat back at that. Well deserved? Did that mean that Mina actually thought that Beca and the Bellas deserved to win Worlds? Hell, she didn’t even believe that. She was damn happy about it, but watching DSM she had thought them sunk for fucking sure. She was sure a miracle had happened at the judges table, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I’m curious, what other languages are those?”

“French, Danish, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese, and Finnish.”

Well that was a hell of an assortment of languages.

Mina sent another message a second later. “Tell me, mouse, do you know any other languages?”

“I know enough German to tell you that your profile said something about loving music and maybe something about murder, but that’s about it. American education sort of sucks in the foreign language department.”

“Murder is one connotation of that word, but that is not what I meant. Perhaps I will tell you someday.”

“I could just use google translate, you know.”

“Oh, but where would the fun be in that? ;)”

Beca swallowed hard at the winky face at the end of that message. What the fuck did that even mean?

“I think the fun would be in the fact that I actually know what it says. :p” Beca didn’t know how she felt about the tongue smiley. It could be sort of risky, but at the same time it fit what she was trying to get across. She thought. And hoped, anyway.

“Ah, but Google Translate doesn’t give you context. Only I can give you that and it is important.”

“Well, you say that, but how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Beca bit her lip as she sent it. What the fuck was wrong with her and all these little risky comments. Then again, should she really be surprised? Mina seemed to do that to her a lot. Where the hell was her filter again?

“Don’t you trust me, mouse? Now that the competition is over I have no reason to pull the wool over your eyes, especially for something as trivial as my profile on a rather insignificant dating app.”

Beca sat there and thought about that for a second. Did she trust Mina? She wasn’t really sure. It wasn’t as if she really knew the other woman that well. Could she see herself trusting Mina in the future, if they had a future, once she actually talked to her more, but now...well it was a grey area.

“I don’t really know you enough to trust you yet. Well, I trust you not to murder me because you don’t seem like that type, but like other than that, I would have to get to know you better.”

It was a minute before Mina replied and Beca worried that she’d fucked everything up with her last comment. But then a message popped up and Beca let out a breath.

“Perhaps we should get to know each other better then, little mouse. I would like that very, very much.”

“Yeah.” Beca responded in an instant. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot too.”

“Are you going to the after party?” Mina asked.

“Yeah, I am, like whenever these nerds I call friends get their shit together and finish getting ready. I’ve been sitting here for like half an hour or more and I think Stacie is still only in her underwear.”

“I am in much the same position. A few of my teammates apparently do not ascribe to the belief that Germans are never late.”

Beca laughed at that. “Well, at least we can keep each other company in the interim.”

“Yes, yes we can. And perhaps when we finally get to the party we can continue?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

At that moment Stacie ran out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. “I matched with her!” She shoved her phone into Beca’s hands.

Beca took the device quickly before she could drop it and saw Aren up on screen in the middle of the match bubble. She handed the phone back to Stacie. “That’s great dude, but in order to actually see her tonight you might actually want to get dressed.”

Stacie looked down at herself and then frowned. “I mean, for all intents and purposes I could just go like this and it would suit my purposes perfectly well.”

“Yeah, but like, the club probably wouldn’t let you in. Sort of foils any of your plans.”

Stacie huffed. “Fine, but I’m going to talk to her while I’m getting ready.”

Ugh, it was going to be a short eternity before they could get out of here. “How are the other ones doing?”

“They’re almost done.” Stacie held up the outfit she’d picked out, frowned, and then tossed it aside. She looked at her phone, squealed a bit and then typed out something quickly before going back to digging through her suitcase.

“She message you back?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, she did. Now I have to find something to wear, ugh. It has to be perfect.”

“What was wrong with what you’d picked out before? You always look banging in that shirt.”

“I want to look different tonight.”

Beca rolled her eyes and went back to messaging Mina.

“Yeah, I’m super gonna be here awhile. Stacie just started picking out another outfit to impress Aren.”

“Aren is doing much the same thing. I have sent up camp in the room now. I think I will see you sometime this century, though I do not guarantee it.”

Beca looked at her phone for a long minute. She had an idea but Chloe might be a little mad with her and it might get shot down by Mina and she really didn’t want that either. But fuck it she was only going to be in Copenhagen once. “I mean, if we’re both ready to go, and we’re all going to the same place, we could always just go together and have a good time while these idiots finish up. I mean, only if you want to.”

Mina’s response was almost instantaneous. “Yes, I would like that. You are at the hotel the competition provided, ja?”

“Ja, we are. I’m in room 1509 right now.”

“I will be there in a minute, mouse.”

Beca was floored at just how easy that was. What the literal hell, nothing like this ever worked out well for her. Look at the thing with Jesse. It had fallen apart. And here this was just falling into place perfectly.

But right now she needed to stop thinking about this and get her shit together. She had to tell Chloe what was going on and grab her stuff.

“I look forward to seeing your beautiful face,” Beca sent before getting up and walking into the bathroom. “Hey, um, so Mina and I are going to go ahead to the party because most of DSM is still getting ready and you guys are still getting ready, but we’re good to go. I’ll meet you there, okay?”

Amy wolf whistled. “Well damn, Shawshank, don’t you work fast. Gonna get you a little piece of German chocolate aren’t you.”

Beca felt a blush crawling up her cheeks. “I mean, we’re just going to the after party. It’s not like she’s going to ravish me in a back alley or anything.”

“Oh, I hope Aren’s into that,” Stacie said from the main room.

“Yeah, that’s Stacie’s job, obviously.” Beca rolled her eyes. “But yeah, I’ll dance with you guys when you get there.” She looked at them. “If you ever get there.”

Chloe waved her off. “Get going then and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Chloe that doesn’t cover a lot.”

Chloe smirked at Beca in the mirror. “That’s the point.”

“Aca-nerds.” Beca walked back out, grabbed up her wallet and ID and keys right before there was a knock on the door. Her heart sped up as she walked to the door and opened it. She had to look up to see Mina staring down at her with a bright smile.

“Tiny mouse, you look good enough to eat.”

Beca’s mind tried to re-engage, but Mina was in front of her in a dress so tight Beca could actually see the outline of the woman’s abs and everything else. There was no way there was any underwear under that dress. And that led Beca’s thoughts into totally impure-land. She had to jerk her eyes up from Mina’s boobs which were also rather on display, low cut of the dress showing off what the tight fabric didn’t cover.

“Um, yeah, so do you. I think I’d eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

Mina leaned forward, making her cleavage that much better. Beca was going to have a stroke, she was sure of it. “What about dessert? I am very sweet,” Mina practically purred.

Beca blinked for a second. How did she even form a come back to that.

Thankfully Stacie saved her from that, running up behind Beca and holding out two tops that were basically nonexistent. “You know Aren, which one would she like better?”

Mina’s eyes shifted from Beca to the scraps of fabric presented to her. “The black one. It is her favorite color.”

Stacie’s eyes lit up. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Stacie disappeared back into the room and Mina’s gazed made its way back to Beca. “Shall we, Beca?”

Beca shivered. Her name sounded almost sinful in Mina’s accent. “Yeah. Hold on just a second.” She turned slightly. “I’m heading out. I’ll see you guys there.”

A bunch of affirmative answers met her statement and she turned back to Mina. “Okay, ready to go.”

Mina stepped aside and Beca walked out into the hallway. They made their way quietly down the hall and into the elevator. Beca had a hell of a time not staring at Mina in the reflective surface of the doors. The woman in mesh and leather was a wet dream, definitely, but Mina in a tight, low cut dress was sin personified.

“It’s not polite to stare, mouse,” Mina said with a smug smirk as the elevator hit the ground floor.

“I can’t help that you’re fucking gorgeous and my eyes just want to stay glued to your figure all the time.”

Mina laughed. “I admit, I have never been complimented in the fashion you seem to manage. I enjoy the change of pace.”

They walked outside together and Beca shivered just a bit. It was June and yet it was still definitely cool in Copenhagen. As far north as it was, it made sense, but Beca wasn’t exactly used to it considering she was from Satan’s armpit in the south. Mina’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and drew her closer, causing her to shiver. The chill was less from the nippy weather and more from the angel soft fingers gliding over her skin.

“You are cold,” Mina said.

“Yeah, it’s like fifty degrees in June.”

The blonde shrugged. “That is average here. I am perfectly fine, but then again, I am from a very similar climate.”

“What part of Germany are you from?” Beca asked as they continued to walk.

“Düsseldorf.” She smiled wistfully. “It’s been a while since I was home last. Most of DSM’s activities are based in Berlin and of course we’ve been busy with touring.” She looked at Beca. “A certain American group made a grave mistake and we picked up the slack.”

“Ah, but the American group just kicked your ass.”

“So you did, tiny kicker of ass.” Mina sighed, light and almost nonexistent.

“Are you planning on going home for a little while after this?”

“For a few days, but then it’s back to the States again. There were a few sponsors who saw us while we were there and I believe we might be there for a while cultivating a new crop of fans. There’s talk of an album. It will be busy once more.”

“That sort of sucks.”

Mina shrugged. “In a way, yes, but it is the life I signed up for and I knew what I was getting into when I made my choice. I wouldn’t change it for the world because I love music.”

“Yeah, I get that. After this I fly back, move out of the Bellas house and then move to LA for a job.”

“Perhaps we will see each other then. I believe if the album pulls through that’s where we will be recording. Though perhaps it will be in New York. Who knows, people are so changeable.” She scrunched her face.

“That bothers you?”

Mina hummed her agreement. “It does. I like planning for every contingency, but such changeability makes it hard, you understand.”

“Yeah, I get that. I mean, I don’t plan that much, but like, I can see what you mean.”

They walked in silence for a while, turning onto the block where the party was. Already Beca could feel the bass pounding under her feet. Oh, this was going to be a hell of a party.

“Will we have eardrums after this?” Mina mused.

Beca looked up at her. “I don’t think so.”

They walked up to the door of the place and Beca could feel the beat pounding with her heart.

“Well then, might as well get the hearing loss over with, ja?”

“Yeah.”

They entered the club that the championship organisers had rented out for the night. A bunch of people were already there and were well on their way to a drunken stupor. Beca gestured over to the bar with a raised eyebrow because she was damn sure that Mina wouldn’t be able to hear her over the music. Mina nodded and they walked over.

Beca was glad that it was an open bar. With Mina beside her a little bit, or maybe a lot a bit of alcohol was going to be a good way to go. Mina cleared the way for them and order her drink in shouted Danish. Beca just shouted “Whiskey Sour” and hoped that would suffice. A minute later when her chosen drink was set in front of her. She took a sip and coughed. Hot damn it was strong.

Mina smirked at her and sipped whatever she had gotten with a smile. Beca looked at the glass, and whatever was inside looked almost pink. She didn’t take Mina for a fruity drink sort of girl but Beca was betting that was a Mai Tai. Then again, if she remembered right, that was what Mina had been drinking at the riff off. Interesting.

She gestured at the drink with a questioning look on her face. Mina leaned down, still smelling of cinnamon even in the hot club. Beca swallowed hard and tried to reign in the urge to faint.

“I can be disappointed in beer. Cocktails are much easier and I know I won’t be disappointed tonight,” Mina said into Beca’s ear, bass pounding along with her words, emphasizing them. She pulled back and smirked and Beca had more than a feeling that Mina wasn’t just talking about the drinks.

Beca took a large gulp of her drink and took just the tiniest step back but Mina noticed and smirked even wider. Fuck, she really did feel like a mouse being cornered by a cat at that moment. She had to do something to change the status quo.

She stepped forward and leaned up to talk into Mina’s ear. “So how long do you bet it will before the others show up?”

Mina shook her head. “We will at least be two drinks in by the time they get here. Aren wanted to impress and everyone else...well they are efficient only when getting ready for performances and leaving practice.”

Beca snorted at that and pulled back. They sipped at their drinks for a few minutes, watching the crowd and trading snarky comments. Beca found herself laughing more than she usually did at such gatherings and she was definitely having a better time than she would have normally. Regularly she would need at least two drinks before she loosened up enough to have a good time. But here Mina was beside her and she was laughing and only a little buzzed. It was nice actually.

But then Mina gestured out to the dancefloor and Beca shook her head. She stood up on her tiptoes again. “I really don’t dance unless I’m a lot more drunk than this. I’m the lurker in the corners of parties mostly.”

“Nonsense, little mouse, you just haven’t danced with me.” And then Mina was grabbing Beca’s elbow, leaving their empty glasses on the bar, and dragging them out to the dancefloor.

Beca tried to pull out of Mina’s grip, but then again, with the muscle mass that the other woman had, she wasn’t exactly expecting to get anywhere. So of course she didn’t and then they were in the middle of gyrating bodies and Mina let go of her arm and smirked.

“Come, little mouse, let’s dance,” Mina mouthed before starting to move so in time with the music that Beca wondered how the woman wasn’t made of music herself. She could practically see the notes coasting across Mina’s skin, making her turn this way and that, painting bright colors in quarter notes and eighth notes as the club lights glided over her. It was hypnotizing and Beca couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away.

And somehow in all of that she found herself moving to the beat as well. It was weird to feel just the slightest bit out of control with her body, but not frighteningly so. It was almost...freeing, dancing like this feeling nothing in the world but the beat. It was different than when she listened to music, dissecting the tracks for what made her feel the emotions she did, or even those times where she could turn off that part of her that wanted to know how music worked and just listened, letting it wash over her and calm her down. It wasn’t better, per se, just different, and she found that she actually liked it.

They danced for a while before Beca felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Chloe smiling at her, well more like smirking, but it didn’t seem as potent as the smirks that Mina sent her way seemingly every five minutes. Chloe waved as the Bellas filed in around her, all with drinks in their hands.

Mina stepped closer to Beca and spoke into her ear, sending shivers down Beca’s spine even in the hot club. “It seems like we are only missing one group now, ja?”

“Ja,” Beca breathed out, even though she was fairly sure that Mina wouldn’t hear her.

Then, even over the music, a loud shout rang through the club. “DSM!” Followed by the almost obligatory, “Ja!”

Beca turned back to Mina. “Seems like we aren’t missing anyone now.”

Mina tilted her head in acknowledgement. “Go, have a bit of fun with your friends. I need to make sure my teammates do not burn down the club. I will find you when I am done, okay?” She reached out and stroked Beca’s face with that ever-present smirk before walking away.

Chloe lept forward and tackled Beca, managing somehow not to spill her drink. “Oh my god, Becs, you so totally have a toner for her, it’s visible from space. I’ve never seen you dance that way with anyone.”

Fat Amy said something, but it was covered up by the music, and from the way the other Bellas around her stared, Beca was probably glad she hadn’t heard it.

“It’s just some dancing, Chloe, geesh.”

Chloe shook her head. “No, I think you should do some experimenting while we’re here.”

Beca blushed hard. “Chloe!”

“That’s what Tinder’s for, isn’t it?”

“How much did you have to drink before this, did you raid the minibar after I left?”

A happy smile painted itself onto Chloe’s face. “Maybe, they had whipped cream vodka.”

Well, that would explain it. Chloe got shit faced really quick on vodka.

Stacie stepped forward, breaking up the little lovefest between her and Chloe. “Is Aren here?”

“Probably. She should be in the group of DSM people that just came in.” And with that Stacie was off like a shot towards where the shouts from DSM had come from. “She’s the one who’s got a toner,” Beca said, looking back at Chloe.

“Both of you do, but I’m not sure which one of yours is bigger.”

Beca groaned. “Chloe.” She drug out the last syllable of Chloe’s name.

“Come on, let’s dance!” Chloe said, changing the subject easily.

Oh yeah, the girl had definitely had her jiggle juice already. She sighed and started to dance with her friends, but it didn’t feel the same and she didn’t feel drunk enough for real this time. She pulled Chloe’s cosmo out of her hand and drank it for her because lord knew the girl had had enough already for a little while. With that alcohol in her system she felt a bit better and was having a good time again even as her head started to hurt just a bit from how loud the music was.

Songs passed and she started to wonder where Mina was. Had DSM self-destructed, or did Mina just not want to be with her? She couldn’t think of anything she’d done, but then again Mina was a goddess and really what was Beca compared to that?

Someone started to grind on Beca and Beca was about to whip around and punch whoever decided to get too handsy in the face, but then Mina was kissing her neck and breathing into her ear gently.

“Sorry for taking so long. Pieter lured me into a rather foolish drinking contest of who could down four shots the fastest. Which then sparked everyone else around us to have the same idea and I had to officiate. They will regret how much they are drinking in the morning, I’m sure, but we still have a day until we fly out.” She chucked deeply.

“Won’t you regret four shots right in a row?” Beca asked, leaning back into the woman and sighing at the feel of toned muscles grinding on her, flexing in sinful ways.

“Nein. I will be a bit tipsy in about thirty minutes, but that’s about all four shots does to me. I have a very high tolerance.” Mina nibbled Beca’s ear lobe. “Come, mouse, let us dance again.”

Beca sent her friends an apologetic glance but then easily melted back into the crowd again with Mina, finding a new place to dance. Not far away she saw Stacie and Aren practically dry humping on the dancefloor. Stacie had her arms wrapped around Aren’s neck and Aren was practically buried in Stacie’s cleavage. Any other time Beca would have snorted and rolled her eyes but then again she couldn’t exactly say much when Mina was plastered up against her occasionally nipping at her neck. And she really couldn’t say anything because those little bites were driving her fucking insane and she could feel herself becoming more turned on by the minute. Beca hadn’t really actually thought about this being a hookup, but if Mina kept this up, it was totally going down.

Hands roamed Beca’s body and Beca grabbed onto them, holding them over her stomach, moving to the song that she couldn’t understand any of the words to, but it was almost intoxicating. Though it could have just been the way Mina was dancing behind her that was the real intoxicating part.

Stacie and Aren lasted for a few more songs but then they were walking off the dancefloor, Stacie pulling Aren by the hand. The other woman sent a devious smile directed Beca’s way before she directed Aren towards the door. Well, Stacie was definitely getting lucky tonight, not that Beca had had any doubts to that. God, she wondered if Stacie was dragging Aren out into the alley to have sex like she said earlier. Best for them not to go out for a little while just in case. But she was happy just right where she was, dancing in Mina’s arms.

Beca turned around and looked up at Mina for a long moment. Mina’s eyes were dark stormy blue in the light of the club and she was watching Beca with a hungry expression. She felt like gravity was pulling her towards the other woman, and maybe it was. Mina seemed like the type of girl that even the laws of physics would bow to. She pushed up on her toes once more and kissed Mina lightly.

Her world sighed and sank down just a bit, relaxing as if everything was finally alright. It wasn’t the fireworks that everyone talked about, but somehow, this completeness was better. And she knew that she didn’t want this to be a one night thing. She only hoped Mina agreed.

But now wasn’t the time for that. Mina was kissing her back and god the woman had a sinful tongue. It wasn’t even fair what she could do with her mouth. She felt time passing them as Beca’s hands latched onto Mina’s ass, pulling them even closer together. Mina’s hands were in her hair, pulling enough to hurt, but not too much. Beca could feel the wetness coating her panties, making them stick to her skin. She was so hot in more ways than one.

Mina pulled back after a while. “Perhaps we should get out of here?” She cupped Beca’s face. “I have a room to myself since I am the captain of DSM.”

Beca licked her lips. If Mina had a room alone it meant there was no time limit on their activities. It meant that Mina could fuck her for the whole night and she could return the favor. God, that sounded so wonderful at that moment where her cheeks were flushed and her lips already swollen.

“Yes,” Beca said, nodding for emphasis.

Mina’s eyes got impossibly darker. “Wonderful.” She bent down again and kissed Beca thoroughly. “Tell your friends you are leaving and I will tell mine. Meet me at the entrance, ja?”

She nodded again and stumbled off in the direction her friends were. Or at least the direction she thought her friends were. She wasn’t exactly sure which way was up right now. But eventually she did find Chloe, dancing in the middle of another a cappella group, the one from Spain, she thought. Her best friend looked up and she motioned towards the door.

“I’m going to leave and go back to the hotel,” she said, but really was hoping that Chloe would read her lips instead of asking to hear.

Chloe nodded. “Go get lucky!” She screamed over the music and Beca could and would kill her later for that, but for now there were other things to consider, like the fact that she couldn’t have mind blowing sex if she was in jail. Which at the moment was very, very big deterrent.

She just rolled her eyes at Chloe and waved once before walking towards the door. Mina was already there waiting for her.

“Ready to go.”

“God, you have no idea.”

Mina laughed darkly. “Oh, I think I do.” And then she walked out into the night and Beca was right on her heels.

 

Mina’s room was a hell of a lot nicer than hers. She was almost jealous. But then Mina was slamming her back against the hotel door and kissing her hard and fast, tongue plunging into Beca’s mouth and claiming her so thoroughly Beca’s head was spinning. The only thing she could do was go along with it, arms wrapping around Mina’s back and grabbing onto her shoulders, trying not to collapse to the floor.

They pulled apart a long minute later, Mina’s eyes practically black, pupils blown wide, and a feral smirk on her face. Her hands came up and started to stroke Beca’s face gently. “Tell me mouse, do you have any objections to biting? Because I rather have a thing for it.” The tips of her teeth peeked out, looking threatening and so very alluring in the dim light.

“No, god no, bite me, I don’t fucking care right now.”

“Are you sure? Sometimes I bite hard enough to draw blood. I can reign it in if need be.”

Beca shook her head. “Don’t. I can take a little rough treatment.“

Mina licked her lips. “Just say the word and I will lighten up, but god little mouse, I am glad you said that.”

And then Mina was attacking Beca’s neck, leaving love bites all up and down her neck, some just light nips, others hard bites that had Beca gasping and her legs truly giving out. Mina held her up, pinning her against the door and continuing to ravish Beca’s neck. She moaned loudly as Mina teeth sank down into the junction of her neck and shoulder. The line of pleasure and pain was already blurred beyond recognition and Mina had barely fucking started. Beca didn’t know what was to come, well she did, but that wasn’t the point she was making right now, the point was, that if Mina could get her this out of her mind with just a few bites, god fucking knew what the rest of the night was going to be like.

“I swear to god, if you don’t get me on a bed like right now I’m going to melt into a puddle on the floor,” Beca said, her voice an octave lower than normal.

Mina hummed, continuing her assault while her hands slipped down Beca’s body, coming to rest on her ass before lifting Beca up easily. Beca squeaked and did the only thing that came naturally to her, she wrapped her legs around Mina’s waist and pulled herself to the other woman. Mina sighed out a breath, but didn’t stop.

Beca’s breathing was speeding up to the point where she wondered how the fuck she wasn’t hyperventilating as Mina pushed off from the door and walked slowly into her hotel room. Beca saw the king sized bed over Mina’s shoulder and swallowed hard. Such a big bed. There was so much room for rather...X rated activities. She groaned again as Mina sank another hard bite to the other side of her neck. She was going to have to wear scarves for days, maybe weeks to hide all the evidence of this encounter. She found she didn’t really mind that much.

Mina placed Beca gently on the bed. She stepped back just enough to rip Beca’s shirt from her body, tossing it far aside, maybe even to Narnia to keep Mr. Tumnus warm, she didn’t know. Mina had her bra off the next second and she shoved Beca down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She continued to suck and bite her way down Beca’s body, driving Beca wild. She was so turned on right now it wasn’t even funny. She started to squirm underneath Mina, trying to wriggle the other woman down to where she wanted and needed her, but Mina was having none of it. She stayed right where she was, leaving so many love bites across Beca’s breasts that she thought her skin would be more bruises than anything the next morning.

“Mina, god, fuck me already, I’m dying,” she whined, panting out the words.

Mina looked up from under her eyelashes, a look that in any other circumstance would look innocent, but right now it looked anything but. She looked like a succubus about to take her on the last and best fuck of her life.

“I didn’t hear the magic word, mouse.” She latched onto Beca’s nipple and bit harshly.

Beca couldn’t help it, she arched into the feeling, losing her mind for a few minutes as Mina continued to turn her on even more, interspersing the bites with soothing licks. And it wasn’t even fair. How the fuck was she supposed to say the magic word when she couldn’t remember how to actually make any noises other than a moan.

Mina pulled back, hovering over Beca with a smug smile. “Cat got your tongue, mouse?”

Beca wanted to open her mouth and have one of her usual sarcastic replies come out, but instead she got, “Please, fucking please.”

“Well, nice to know you can speak.” She chucked darkly. “And you even managed to remember the right words.” Mina leaned down and kissed Beca again, teeth pulling at Beca’s bottom lip intermittently, breaking the delicate skin there, making everything taste like the tang of iron and life.

Beca’s hands came up and grabbed Mina’s head, pulling her further into the kiss, not being able to get enough. Mina responded in kind, intensifying the kiss, tongue everywhere, tracing the inside of Beca’s mouth intimately, making her body feel like jelly. There was no denying that Mina was in charge of this kiss, was in charge of everything about this entire encounter. Normally Beca would be bucking at that sort of realization, but she just didn’t care. She wanted to be taken care of by Mina, roughly and thoroughly, screw her normal bucking of authority, quite literally.

Her hands coasted down Mina’s body, the fabric of the dress tight enough that she could feel everything but it wasn’t enough. She pulled back from the kiss, hands fumbling at the zipper like she was some sort of teenaged boy who didn’t know how women’s clothes worked. She knew she should probably be embarrassed but she was so far past that right now.

“Off, now, need to feel you against me.”

Mina sat up twisted her arms behind her back and had the dress unzipped and off before Beca could even blink, and then she was in nothing but a bra and a smirk. God, Beca had been right, there hadn’t been any underwear under that dress, not even a barely there thong. She swallowed hard and started praying to any deity that would listen because she was pretty damn sure the literal incarnation of sin was hovering above her. Then Mina reached behind her again and unfastened her bra with premeditated slowness, wicked smile growing every time Beca’s breathing sped up just the smallest bit and every time Beca’s breathing hitched.

By the time Mina actually let the damn thing drop to the floor Beca was fucking dying to see everything. And then she drank in Mina’s appearance like a man in the desert who had gone without water. God, how was anyone this perfect? Slightly sun kissed, flawless skin covered every inch of her and Beca bet that it was all just as smooth as her hands were. Her breasts were just a tad asymmetrical, but somehow in that seeming imperfection, she was even more beautiful, more real, more perfect. When she finally reached Mina’s eyes again Beca wasn’t sure she would ever be able to look at anyone else again without comparing them to her.

“Lord help me,” she said, barely just a breath, but Mina heard it.

“Oh, he won’t help you here, Beca. But I’ll be glad to take care of you. Now I think it’s time to even the score, don’t you?” She reached out and grabbed at the hem of Beca’s pants. Mina drug them off just as slowly as she had taken off her bra, but since there was so much more fabric, it took metrically forever for Mina to get Beca’s pants off. God, she was so ready she was about ready to faint at the slightest touch to where she needed it. No one had ever done this to her, turned her on so much, especially this quickly. She had always taken a while to warm up, which Jesse had hated, but Mina seemed to enjoy almost because the look on her face said foreplay was as good for her as the actually act itself.

Beca was finally bare in front of Mina after one last tug on her pants. Mina threw them off the bed and stared down at Beca hungrily. Her hands came to trace the slight definition of her ab muscles, all the way down to right above her center.

“Oh my, little mouse, someone works out.”

Beca whimpered in reply, unable to voice that thought that, if she worked out, Mina fucking lived in a gym to get abs like she had. Mina lowered herself down and started licking and biting again, Beca’s muscles jumping under the attention. She arched her hips. The pressure was building in her, she felt like she was about to explode and god damn she needed Mina to touch her.

“Please!” she called out again, louder than she probably should in a hotel, but again she didn’t care.

Mina sat up again, crawling up Beca’s body. “I really like hearing that word from you.” Her fingers coasted lazily up Beca’s leg to rest right above her clit. Beca let out a high pitched whine before Mina parted her lips and her fingers were finally giving Beca what she wanted, stroking her lightly. Beca moaned loudly inner muscles already starting to tighten in preparation for what she was sure would be a spectacular orgasm.

The other woman kept up the light stroking for a few minutes, not giving Beca enough to orgasm, but building her and building her up until Beca couldn’t even protest. She could only communicate in groans, whines, grunts, which somehow Mina managed to read perfectly.

Then, finally, Mina plunged her fingers into Beca, keeping her thumb on Beca’s clit and sending waves of pleasure through Beca. All of her breath slammed out of her at once and Beca swore she would never know what oxygen was again. But then Mina was thrusting hard and fast and Beca had to gasp in a breath. Mina curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot after a few tries. Her muscles kept tensing harder and harder and Jesus if she didn’t come soon she was going to snap in half, or that’s what it felt like, anyway. She tried to gasp out another please, but it just came out as another moan.

And yet, Mina read her perfectly, slipping another finger into Beca and speeding up her thrusts just a bit as she lowered her head to Beca’s neck and started to bite at it again. There wasn’t going to be enough cover up in the world for this tomorrow. Her toes started to curl, her body tensed up, electricity traveled through her center, and right as her body finally let go, Mina bit into her shoulder even harder, teeth sinking in hard enough to draw blood and Beca came with a scream louder than a banshee.

She woke up to Mina spooning her from behind and her entire body feeling like jello. “Oh my god,” she said, throat raw. “What did you do to me? I mean like, I feel wonderful, but what the fuck. I don’t pass out when I come, ever. It had to be witchcraft.”

Mina laughed and buried her face in the crook of Beca’s neck. “Or it was just very, very good sex.”

Beca really didn’t have anything to say back to that since it was true.

“But I’m glad to see that you’ve returned to the land of the living.”

Beca managed to make her arms cooperate and turn her over until she was facing Mina. She leaned forward and kissed the other woman gently. Mina hummed into the kiss and opened her mouth. Beca swore she tasted herself on Mina’s tongue and she had the rather erotic image of Mina licking off her fingers like it was some sort of porno.

She pushed Mina onto her back, climbing on top of her on shaky limbs. God, she would probably walk funny tomorrow. But really, after an orgasm like that, who cared? And now, more than anything she wanted to return the favor. She hadn’t really been with a girl before, she’d totally thought about it, and had made out with her fair share but she’d never made it past second base. Now was a hell of a time to fix that, but she would figure it out. All those years of being the quiet loner had made her observant.

Beca leaned down and kissed Mina, and even though Mina was on the bottom she was still most definitely in charge. That was just how it was going to be, Beca understood. She wasn’t particularly upset by the thought. Someone else taking charge was freeing in a way, even it was only for a short time.

Her thigh came to rest in the junction of Mina’s legs. Immediately Mina grabbed her ass and pressed her closer, hips starting to roll in long, smooth movements. Beca gasped into their kiss as Mina’s wetness coated her thigh. Holy shit, she was so turned on and Beca had done that to her. How in the world had she managed that?

Mina pressed even closer, breath coming faster, eyes snapping shut, face contorted into an expression of pleasure. Her arms crept up Beca’s back, nails starting to dig into Beca’s back lightly at first, but then as her hips started to speed up more and more, they started to dig in more. Mina groaned, dragging her hands down Beca’s back, leaving long, stinging scratch marks down her back.

“Fuck,” Beca moaned, head dropping down into the sweaty crook of Mina’s neck as Mina kept grinding on her thigh. “God, you’re so sexy like this, fucking yourself on my thigh, desperate to come.”

Mina’s breath hitched once more and her nails dug more into Beca’s back. She was going to look like she got jumped by the end of tonight, but oh well. Then, Mina was arching into the air, hips stuttering slightly before continuing to move.

“Scheiße,” Mina moaned, voice low, rough and more of a turn on than it should have been after Beca had just woken up from passing the fuck out from orgasming so hard.

The other woman fell back on the bed after a second. “Little mouse.” She pulled Beca on top of her. “In a minute I’ll go get the first aid kit to clean up your wounds, but for right now, just stay right where you are.”

Beca cuddled into Mina. “That’s not a problem, gorgeous.”

Mina laughed. “Oh, I bet it isn’t. What did you say earlier, something about witchcraft? Because if I’m a witch you are too.”

“I didn’t actually do much,” Beca said, but she was still pleased as punch.

“Trust me, you did much more than you think. That wouldn’t have happened with anyone else.”

“What do you mean?”

“That it usually takes much more than just a bit of rutting to get me off, and yet here we are. It really makes a difference with the right person, they say.” Mina turned her head and kissed Beca on the cheek.

And for some reason, even after fucking the woman’s brains out, that’s what made Beca blush uncontrollably.

“Oh, um, yeah, same.”

She heard Mina smile, but the other woman didn’t say any more.

They laid together for a few minutes before Mina gently pushed her up and went over to her suitcase. She picked up a clear box with a red cross on it, and walked back to the bed.

“Sit up little mouse. This might sting a little, but it needs to be done. Human mouths are ridiculously dirty and I do not want you to get an infection.”

Mina soaked a gauze pad in alcohol and cleaned Beca’s shoulder gently. Beca hissed in a breath. Alcohol always fucking hurt like a son of a bitch. Why didn’t first aid kits come with hydrogen peroxide instead? But then it was over a minute later and Mina put a large bandage over the bite, kissing it gently when she was done. Then she moved to the scratch marks on Beca’s back, cleaning them gently, but leaving them unbandaged.

“Those are shallow enough they will heal in a few days.” She put away the first aid kit and slipped under the covers again. She opened her arms and Beca slipped into them easily. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.”

“No, no, I, uh, actually liked it a lot.” Liked it a lot was an understatement. She would sell her soul to do it again.

“Good, I am glad to hear it.” Mina kissed the uninjured area of Beca’s shoulder

Beca felt herself getting drowsy. She didn’t want to be done with the other woman for the night, but she was totally going to need a nap first. So of course since she was tired she didn’t filter anything that came out of her mouth.

“Um, since we still have a day left in Copenhagen, you want to go on a date tomorrow, maybe one or like five when you end up in LA?” Beca asked, eyes slipping closed.

Mina pulled her closer. “Yes, mouse, I would most assuredly like that.”

“Good, I didn’t want this to just be a Tinder hook-up anyway, you’re too...perfect.”

“Neither did I, for the same exact reason.”

Beca couldn’t believe that had just happened. Maybe she was already asleep and dreaming.

“What?”

“I know you heard me, Beca. You are too close not to have. Is it so hard to believe that I find you intriguing and beautiful and that I would like to get to know you more?” Her hand settled on Beca’s hip. “And if we have more sex like that, then it is only a perk.”

Beca blinked for a second. “Somewhat?”

“Well then, don’t be. I’ll show you tomorrow, but for that you need rest. Sleep, tiny mouse.”

“I, um, okay, goodnight, Mina.”

“Gute Nacht, Beca.” Mina kissed her on the cheek once more and then they both slipped off to sleep easily, both dreaming of what the next day would hold. 

 

 


End file.
